Banana Launcher
Banana Launcher is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It fires explosive bananas at zombies that deal 60 normal damage points and have an area-of-effect of 3x1. The player is required to tap on it to arm itself, then tap on any tile for it to launch its projectile, similar to the Cob Cannon. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Banana Launchers can fire explosive bananas at any tile on the lawn. Usage: tap to arm, tap on target tile to fire Range: anywhere on lawn Special: on impact, explodes in small area It's important to avoid stereotyping as much as possible. Stereotypes are often flat-out wrong. And also hurtful. But honestly ... Banana Launcher is TOTALLY bananas. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it will shout "Ba-ba-ba-banana!" and launch four explosive bananas at random targets. Gallery BANANAL.png|Banana Launcher's Almanac entry. BANANA LAUNCHER.png|Banana Launcher on the bingo board. BoomWentTheBanana.png|Banana Launcher's target. Banana1.png|Banana Launcher armed. Banana launch2.PNG|The Banana Launcher firing a banana. Bananah2.png|Banana launcher after firing a banana. BananaLauncherSeed.PNG|Banana Launcher seed packet. BananaProjectile.png|Banana projectile. Screenshot 2014-11-07-20-48-25.png|Banana Launchers cannot be placed on mine carts. 2014-11-07 224606.png|Endless Zone card. Just Smile.png|Banana Launcher glitch. Banana Launcher cannot be used.png|Banana launcher cannot be used. BananaLTarget.png|Target without background. banana being watereded.png|Banana launcher being watered. SosBananaLauncher.PNG|An endangered Banana Launcher. Trivia * The Almanac says it's damage is massive, even though it can can't completely kill a Buckethead Zombie. * It is similar to the Cob Cannon since both plants are required to be manned by players to shoot its projectiles at zombies. Also, both plants have explosive projectiles. *It is the only plant that speaks in game, exclaiming "Banana!" when firing a banana missile. When Banana Launcher is fed with Plant Food, it says ”BA-BA-BA-BANANA!” this alludes the Minions from Despicable Me. *It turns green after the player shoots the banana, similar to how unripe bananas are green in real life. *This is the only banana plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Banana Launcher and Banana are the only plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series based off bananas. *This and Winter Melon are the second most expensive plants in the game, the first being Tile Turnip at 16,000 sun after seven plantings while Banana Launcher on the other hand is the most expensive plant obtained in Big Wave Beach. *This and Bamboo Shoot from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time]] are the only plants that cannot be planted on minecarts. For Banana Launcher, this is because of issues associated with a tap either moving the minecart or activating the Banana Launcher. *Although its Almanac Entry says that its area is within a single tile, its actual area-of-effect is 3x1 . *This plant's Sluggish recharge actually refers to the time the plant takes to reload its projectile. The Seed Packet recharge is actually Fast. *Banana Launchers cannot be chosen in Big Wave Beach - Day 23, but endangered ones can still be used. *In Big Wave Beach - Day 23, if the player plays for the first time, after an endangered Banana Launcher launches its banana, it will not change its face. *This, Starfruit, Potato Mine, Bonk Choy, and Tile Turnip are the only plants in the game to only have one visible tooth with the former two being the only fruits to do so. *This plant's projectiles have faint lines on them. *A glitch occurs when the player can destroy graves using Banana Launcher on any Last Stand level before tapping "Let's Rock" *Using only this kind of plant to kill zombies in a Big Wave Beach level earns the player Banana Storm * achievement. * Even after you have defeated the final zombie and the Money Bag has dropped, bananas can still be fired from this plant. * In the Bingo Card, its eyes are red, which contrasts it's in-game appearance as this plant has brown eyes. **It no longer has a front tooth in its Almanac image and seed packet compared to the bingo board. See also *Cob Cannon *Banana Storm Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants